Historia de Amor
by Camilin Cullen
Summary: Bella es una escritora famosa, que tiene como chofer a Edward, ¿Qué pasara cuando vez a Edward afuera de su departamento?


Título: Historia de Amor.  
Penname: MiiLiiTha  
Summary: Bella es una escritora famosa, que tiene como chofer a Edward, ¿Qué pasara cuando vez a Edward afuera de su departamento?  
Pareja: Edward / Bella.  
Número de palabras: 3175

Me llamo Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella soy una escritora muy reconocida y trabajo en una editorial muy importante de aquí, los Estados Unidos.

Mi vida es casi un infierno gracias a mi chofer que me hace la vida imposible como no soy mi propia jefa y para mi seguridad, etc., etc. mi jefe me puso al chofer más odioso del planeta tierra: Edward Masen.

Mi vida personal es muy escasa y tengo solo cuatro amigos, que son mis amigos desde que era esa Bella boba del instituto a la que nadie le ponía atención hasta que aparecieron los Cullen y los Hale: Alice Cullen, una chica de estatura baja con pelo negro como el carbón y en puntas que apuntan a todos lados y ojos celestes, Emmett Cullen un chico muy grande casi como un oso pelo y ojos del mismo color que Alice ya que era su gemelo, ambos tienen 25 años al igual que yo y los también gemelos Hale: Rosalie Hale una rubia escultural de esas que ves en las revistas de trajes de baño que de solo verla tu autoestima baja 10 puntos , ojos azules muy profundos, Jasper Hale mismos rasgos de Rosalie solo un poco mas bajo y tímido.

Jasper y Alice son pareja desde que los conozco al igual que Emmett y Rosalie solo era yo la única soltera del instituto, y aun sigo siéndolo…

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro son las 6:45 a.m. y estoy esperando que mi infierno personal, Edward Masen, mi chofer pase por mi para llevarme al trabajo y lo peor de todo es que me lleva todos lados los fines de semana, las citas y todas esas cosas, aunque no tengo muchas y el, el muy descarado tiene una chica nueva casi todos los días.

Tocaron el timbre de mi departamento- ¡Ya voy Edward!- grite por el intercomunicador para que me oyera abrí la puerta para que pasara y yo pudiera salir.

Cerré con llave mi departamento y baje por el ascensor hoy vestía un vestido negro strapless hasta la rodilla, zapatos de tacón negros, el pelo en rulos ordenados y una leve capa de maquillaje, por que después del trabajo iba a ir de compras con Alice.

Salí del ascensor y ahí estaba el la persona mas odiosa auque debo admitir que era guapo: era alto tenia el cabello de un color muy extraño que ninguna otra persona había visto antes, un tono cobrizo ojos de un increíble verde esmeralda únicos en este mundo debajo de ese terno negro y esa camisa blanca que siempre anda trayendo se podía apreciar que era muy musculoso y bien formado y…. ¡Basta Bella! Recuerda que es odioso chofer que tanto odias.

-Señorita Swan- Estiro su mano para que yo la tomara, la tome y me agarre de su brazo.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces Edward que no me llames señorita Swan, llámame Bella, por favor.

-Esta bien Bella pero solo lo hacia por cortesía después de todo sigo siendo solo un chofer-

-Exacto, ahora solo limítate a llévame a mi trabajo por favor y recuerda que en la tarde me juntare con Alice y ella me llevara a mi casa después Edward- cerro la puerta del auto y dio la vuelta para subirse en el lado del conductor, se subió se acomodo y me hablo nuevamente:

-Bella sabes que no puedo hacer eso, debo llevarte a todos lados y….-

-Y yo te digo que lo aras ya estoy harta de que hagas eso, ¡Por Dios! Eres mi chofer no mi padre para que me cuides Edward…- se empezó a reír a carcajadas y me dieron ganas de ahorcarlo en ese mismo instante.

-¡Cállate!- le grite muy fuerte- ¡Llévame al trabajo ahora y nada de replicas en la tarde!- le grite otra vez.

Esta roja de la rabia y lagrimas traidoras amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Yo tenia esa costumbre tan humillante de llorar cuando me enojo y Edward me hacia llorar muy seguido cuando me hacia enojar… ¡aah! Si esa es otra razón para odiarlo más con cada día que pasaba.

Llegamos al edificio donde trabajaba y se estaciona en frente.

-Adiós Edward te espero aquí a las 6 para que me lleves al centro comercial.

Me baje del auto, que era un Mercedes Benz Guardián negro, cerré la puerta un poquito más fuerte de lo que era necesario y entre en el edificio.

El día se me paso muy lento esperando encontrarme con Alice en el centro comercial, aunque odie ir de compras estar con mi mejor amiga Alice curaba un poco la pena de ir, lo único interesante del día fue que me puse a pelear con la zorra que tengo como secretaria, Tanya, que se le lanza a cualquier persona con pantalones que tengan algo en su entrepierna e insultar un poco al idiota que tengo como compañero de trabajo, Mike Newton.

Cinco minutos antes de las seis arregle mis cosas para salir, me retoque un poco el maquillaje y el peinado, estire un poco mi ropa y salí a la calle para encontrar mi auto aparcado al lado de la calzada enfrente del edificio, no veía al idiota de Masen por ningún lado así que abrí la puerta de atrás para subirme pero lo que me encontré dentro no me lo podía creer…

Ahí estaba el imbecil que tengo como chofer con Tanya saltándole encima aun sin darse cuenta de mi presencia ya que la muy zorra estaba de espaldas a esta puerta, el idiota de Masen abrió los ojos y me vio, se quito de encima a la zorra esa y empezó a vestirse, indignada cerré la puerta de un golpe y empecé a caminar por la calzada, ni siquiera sabia en que dirección me dirigía.

Escuche que me llamaban pero no me di la vuelta por que sabia que era el idiota de Masen.

Saque mi móvil y llame a Alice.

-Hola Bella- me contesto muy animada.

-Alice hazme el favor de venir a buscarme aquí en la esquina de mi oficina por favor lo antes posible.- le colgué de inmediato no quería darle detalles de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero por el tono de mi voz tiene que haber concluido que algo paso.

Me seguían llamando tras de mi, pero me volví hasta que sentí unas manos en mis caderas y obviamente era el cretino de Edward Masen.

-¿Qué quieres Masen?- le pregunte secamente- Y quita tus manos de mi con restos de esa zorra- lagrimas traicioneras ya amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-Bella solo quería explicarte, lo que viste no es lo que crees- me empecé a reír histéricamente antes de responderle.

-¿Qué me vas a decir Masen? ¿Qué era un mal entendido que no estabas teniendo sexo con esa zorra en mi auto? ¿Qué solo conversaban?- comencé nuevamente a reír.

-No pero….- sin dejarlo decir nada me di la vuelta, ya que en ese mismo instante frente a mi se había estacionado el porsche amarillo de Alice.

-Adiós Masen- lo deje hablando solo y me subí al auto de Alice.

Apenas cerré la puerta me puse a llorar desesperadamente por la rabia que me ocasionaba este asunto.

Le conté a Alice lo que había pasado y me ayudo a superarlo pasando a comer helado para relajarme para después irnos de compras, que como dice Alice, era una terapia para el alma.

La pasamos muy bien, Alice trataba de subirme el animo contándome anécdotas tontas de ella y Jasper y cosas que Rose le contaba de Emmett, me reí mucho.

Ya cerca de la hora del cierre del centro comercial nos fuimos al auto de Alice llenas de bolsas. Alice me dejo enfrente de mi departamento, yo tome mis bolsas me despedí de ella y entre en el edificio.

Subí en el ascensor hasta el 7º piso que es donde yo vivía, me baje del ascensor y lo que me encontré en mi puerta me dejo helada…

Ahí estaba Edward Masen sentado, esperándome.

Empecé a caminar hacia a el, que en cuanto me vio se paro y empezó a caminar hacia mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Masen? ¿Vas a seguir molestándome?

-No Bella quería disculparme por lo de esta tarde yo se que es lo peor que pude haber hecho… ¡Lo siento!

-Ya es muy tarde Edward, lo que vi ya no lo puedes cambiar…

-Lo se pero…

-Pero nada Edward, vete por favor.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento dejando las bolsas regadas en el recibidor me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero no pude por que Edward comenzó a forcejear conmigo, y por supuesto logro entrar ya que tenia mas fuerza que yo.

-Vete Edward ya no queda nada más que hacer.- cerro la puerta tras de el y se empezó a acercar a mi.

Con cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía lo mismo, hasta que me tope con la pared y no pude seguir retrocediendo el llego rápidamente a mi lado y hizo una jaula con sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza.

-Perdóname por favor Bella- me dijo en un susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cara.

Nunca me había dado cuanta de que su aliento olía tan bien, estando tan cerca de el pude apreciar que sus ojos verdes se estaban oscureciendo en alguna emoción que no pude descifrar, creo que era deseo, pero no podía ser, el me odiaba y yo lo odiaba.

En mi bajo estomago se me empezó a hacer un nudo y tenia unas ganas locas de besar esos labios carnosos que tenia…. ¡Para Bella!, ¡Tu lo Odias! ¿O no?

No pude aguantar mas, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo comencé a acercar mas hacia mi, pero se me adelanto y se acerco mas rápido estrellando sus labios contra los míos, se sentían calidos y dulce, no tarde en delinear su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que el me concedió, nuestras lenguas comenzaron un baile frenético y el deseo de su cuerpo ya corría por mis venas. Subí mis manos para enredarlas en si cabello cobrizo y el puso las suyas en mi cintura.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando me separe de el y empecé a caminar pero el me detuvo tomándome de un brazo.

-No te vayas vuelve aquí por favor ¿o me vas a decir que ese beso no significo nada para ti?, pues por que para mi lo fue todo.

Me quede helada ante tal confesión…, el volvió a hablar pero yo ya no lo oía solo estaba pensando en lo que había significado ese beso para mi…

Lo había significada todo, aunque es difícil de creer que yo con 25 años de edad seguía siendo virgen, nunca había tenido un novio por mas de 2 semanas cuando yo me negaba a tener sexo con ellos, y menos había tenido un beso tan genial como el que el me había dado hace un momento.

-Bella….- el hablo, pero yo no lo deje continuar ya que me abalance sobre el en otro frenético beso.

No podía hablar así que lo conduje a ciegas hasta mi habitación, cuando llegamos abrí la puerta de una patada y lo senté en la cama, como pude me senté a horcajadas sobre el y sin romper el beso empecé a desabrochar su camisa, se me escapo un gemido cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mis senos por encima de la tela del el vestido, bajo mi vestido hasta mi ombligo y mis pechos quedaron al descubierto ya que no llevaba sujetador, rompió nuestro beso y con su boca empezó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos donde succiono, beso y lamió el derecho, mientras que con su mano daba suaves masajes al izquierdo.

-Tan hermosa- dijo mientras seguía con su tarea, a este punto ya me había sacado el vestido y yo le había sacado su camisa. Tenía mis manos enganchada a sus cabellos, de mi boca escapan innumerables gemidos de placer hasta que no aguante más y agarre su cara y la acerque a la mía para poder besarlo. Mientras lo besaba comencé a bajar mis manos para desabrochar su pantalón, al llegar ahí me di cuenta de su prominente erección comencé a acariciarlo por encima de la tela y Edward soltaba gemidos ante mi toque… ¡Oh Dios! _Necesitaba_ tener eso dentro de mi, aunque no se si quepa.

Edward se canso de mis juegos y me sentó a mí en la cama pero antes de eso me saco la última prenda que me quedaba, iba a replicar cuando sentí dos de sus dedos en mi intimidad y no pude evitar gemir.

-¡Oh Bella! Estas tan mojada, tan lista para mi, y así decías odiarme- dijo metiendo un tercer dedo en mi interior.

-Aun te odio Masen ¡Ah!- dije entre un gemido y otro.

-Oh yo no diría eso- dijo ahora masajeando mi clítoris con su pulgar. Ya no aguantaba mas necesitaba sentir mas placer y tenerlo dentro de mí….

-¡Oh por favor Masen!-

-¿Por favor que Bella?- ¡Oh no! Me iba a torturar así ahora, que vergüenza tenia que decirle lo que quería.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero Masen-

-No, no lo se y no are nada que tu no me digas Bella.-

-¡Oh por Dios Masen! Te quiero dentro de mí ¡Ya!- eso sonó como una verdadera orden.

El se comenzó a reír pero igual me tomo de las caderas y me recostó en la cama, estando de pie se quito el pantalón y los bóxer y dejo libre su gran erección y ¡Oh! Si que era grande, me tengo que haber quedado mirándolo por mucho rato ya que rió más fuerte y me pregunto:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, preciosa?- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí gateando hacia el, tenia la cara a la altura de su miembro así que lo tome entre mis manos y le di unos masajes, Edward gimió al contacto de mi piel con la suya, acerque mi boca y comencé a devorarme su miembro lo lamía, mordía y languetiaba, con cada movimiento Edward gemía mas audiblemente. Al parecer ya no aguanto mas y me tomo, me subió a la cama y se posiciono en mi entrada.

-¿Estas listas Mi hermosa Bella?- pregunto y me impresiono el posesivo, pero a la vez me gusto.

-Si Masen, completamente lista- trate de decir eso lo más sensualmente posible.

-Así me gusta- y sin esperar más me penetro muy fuertemente. Las primeras estocadas fueron muy lentas pero luego empezó a hacerlas mas rápidas, casi sin dejar tiempo entre uno y otro.

-¡Oh por Dios Bella! Estas tan estrecha, no me habías dicho que eras virgen preciosa, pero no me importa por que me encanta que me des este regalo solo para mi- me impresiono que sumidos en este profundo placer pudiera hablar coherentemente.

Cada vez gemíamos más audiblemente y el nudo en mi bajo estomago se empezaba a agrandar y estaba a punto de explotar cuando Edward hablo:

-Vamos preciosa gime mi nombre.

-Masen- dije, sabiendo que no le gustaba.

-Maldita sea Bella, sabes mi nombre, dilo o paro- me amenazo y no tuve otro remedio que hacerle caso, por que si paraba me moría

-¡Oh Edward!-

-Eso preciosa, vamos gime mas fuerte, quiero que todos se enteren de que estas conmigo-

-¡Edward!- volví a gemir esta vez un poco más fuerte

-Vamos preciosa vente para mi- En ese preciso instante sentí que el nudo en mi vientre se disocia y explotaba con Edward dentro de mi.

-¡Oh Edward, Ah!- Gemí lo mas fuerte que pude. Ya estaba cansadísima.

-Vamos preciosa aguanta un poco mas, falta poco- mis uñas estaban enterradas en su espalda y junte mis labios con los suyos para ayudarlo en algo, y fui ahí cuando sentí que algo rellenaba mi interior y sentí gritar a Edward.

-¡Bella!- cuando su orgasmo y el mió hubieron terminado se recostó a mi lado aun si salirse de mí y nos cubrió con las sabanas de la cama.

-Duerme mi Bella, mañana será un largo día- comenzó a tararear una canción que yo no conocía y con un ultimo roce de labios me quede dormida abrazada a su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente estaba totalmente desorientada, cuando pase los ojos por mi habitación viendo mis ropas tiradas por todos lados recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente… no podía ser me había acostado con Edward y mas encima se había ido ya que sus ropas no estaban. Me sentí muy mal cuando la verdad cruzo mi mente el no me quería solo me engaño para acostarse conmigo

Me cubrí con la sabana y fui hasta la cocina pero lo que ahí había me dejo sin aliento…

Estaba Edward ya vestido y preparando el desayuno, cuando me hoyo se dio la vuelta y al verme me dio la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás allá visto.

-Hola Preciosa, pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero…-pero no lo deje continuar y salí corriendo a mi habitación… escuche que venia tras de mi y me deje caer en suelo a la mitad del corredor. Aun me sentía mal….

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te Odio, me engañaste para acostarte conmigo- dije ya sin aire en los pulmones ya que había comenzado a llorar.

-No Bella, yo… yo… yo Te Amo Bella, lo que paso anoche fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-tomo mi cara entre sus manos sentándose a mi lado en el suelo- Yo nunca te engañaría, mi amor.

Limpio mis lágrimas y me dio el beso mas dulce y cargado de amor que nunca me habían dado.

-¿Y por que me tratabas tan mal entonces Edward?

-Lo siento si te hice sufrir, es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para llamar tu atención. ¿Me perdonas, mi amor?- Lo pensé por un momento… pero no podía aguantas, me acababa de dar cuenta que yo también lo amaba.

-Si, claro que te perdono bebe.- puso una sonrisa hermosa en si cara y me beso, sin romper el beso me tomo en brazos al estilo novia y me llevo a mi habitación, me recostó en la cama y me dijo:

-Quédate aquí mi amor, te traeré el desayuno- asentí con la cabeza, cuando se disponía a salir por la puerto lo llame:

-Edward-

-¿Si mi Amor?-

-Te Amo Bebe-

-Yo también Te Amo, Preciosa.

Yo sabia muy bien que este era el inicio de algo muy lindo entre nosotros dos, ojala nunca lo volviera a ver con otro por que eso me destrozaría el corazón… Ahora mis historias comenzarían a tomar un rumba mas romántico por que tenia en que inspirarme…

Este es el principio de una hermosa _Historia de Amor…_

* * *

_o.o es lo primero que escribo..._

_espero les guste y dejen susu rr*_

_Saludos_

_MiiLiiTha_


End file.
